


light me up

by nohatoclato



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental Mating, Derek has a therapist, Explicit Sexual Content, Incubus!Dex, M/M, Mating Bites, More tags to be added, Mythos!AU, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohatoclato/pseuds/nohatoclato
Summary: Derek thinks that people always end up where they need to be, it just isn't clear to them at the moment.





	1. Chapter 1

This club is far too crowded for Derek's taste. He takes a slow sip from his drink and people bump into him, breathe down his neck. The room is swaying, practically, along with the people lurching to the heavy bassline.

Fuck, that's a good bass.

He feels sticky with alcohol and he checks his phone for the seventh time, or something, anything to save him from this cramped room, and the bartenders suspicious looks.

His head isn't swimming, yet, and out of the corner of his eye, he sees--

\--the air practically carves around him, he parts the seas of people like Moses, Moses with hair like fire and a leather jacket shaping his body.

  
Derek nervously shoves his phone back in his pocket and wiggles in his seat, ordering another drink and trying to keep his eyes off "Moses".

He squirms, awkwardly, and suddenly feels very aware of his obvious prescence. A bunch of drunk girls fire past him, squealing at each other.

He catches a whiff of a salty, loamy smell and hunches over his drink.

"Hi," Moses has a smile like snow, but warmer and the alcohol isnt the only thing making Derek drunk. Moses bites his lip, and Derek feels his chill draining from his body, and the blood from his head trickles down to his cock.

Moses asks the bartender for something Derek is too dizzy to hear, but he catches her awed look at Moses', tall, lanky frame and the graceful way he tosses money on the counter.

"It's always nice to come here after a long day, don't you think?"

To be honest, Derek thinks that this is some dream. He's not talking to Derek, no, he's just saying things out loud and Derek is picking them up.

He finds himself nodding, looking down at the expanse of leg Moses is standing on. They're nearly the same height, but the way he's standing, sure of himself and the way his head cocks at the swarms of dancing people, makes him seem so much taller.

"Do you come here, often?" Derek's tongue trips over itself to get the words out over the music, and they aren't even good. It sounds like a pickup line from 2005, even though it was a general question.

Moses turns to look at him, "Do you?"

Derek blinks.

"I'm just saying that because you don't look sure of yourself, here." Moses takes a sip of the drink in his hand, and he looks like he already knows the answer to. "What is it, a bachelor party?"

"No, a 'Good-Art-Review Celebration', my friend's collection got rave reviews, and she hauled us all to the club." Derek corrects.

"And you're not happy for her?"

"Oh, no, man, I'm ecstatic about it. I love her to death. But, honestly, I'm just not feeling like dancing tonight. Thought a drink or two would loosen me up, but so far it's just making me dizzy."

Or maybe that's just you. Derek's supposed to be a poet, for Christ's sake. He can't even talk to this one stranger like a normal person.

Moses hmms, at least, that's what Derek thinks that he does when he purses his lips.

"Do you like to dance?"

"Yeah. It's great. When the right song is playing."

"Would it help you, 'loosen up'?"

Derek fidgets, feels all of the alcohol rush out of him and his back sprouts beads of perspiration. "Ye-m-maybe. I-I don't know."

After a final swig, Moses places the drink on the counter and leans forward. That earthy smell is floating around Derek like some sort of aerosol drug, he's hooked, and if this stranger backs away now, he'll, probably cry. Moses is so pretty up close, and the freckles on him-

-Jesus, the freckles are like stars sprawled all over his face like constellations, his large ears frame his face, down to his perfect chin and his face leads to the slope of his shoulders, with his broad, shaped chest poking through his thin black shirt. Derek wants to get his hands all over that, into it, mouth sucking at it, wants all of that inside of him.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

Derek practically falls out of his chair, trying to take Moses' hand as fast as he can, and Moses leads him into the dance floor, and people clear the way for him and this red-haired God.

  
Moses isn't even dancing, really, he's gliding around Derek's body, floating feet above the floor and drawing Derek in, breathing life into the scene around him. His body rolls like a damn masterpiece, his hair glows under the lights, and he sets Derek's cool façade further down the shitter with every smoldering look through his half-shut lids.

Derek isn't sure he's even moving, rather than letting this stranger take him apart. He watches him under the pounding and the sultry lyrics.

_IT AIN'T ABOUT THE COMPLICATIONS._

Moses moves in a closer, wrists resting on Derek's shoulders and chin tilted downward.

_I'M ALL ABOUT THE ELEVATION._

Derek's hands get the better of him, and creep up to Moses' hips. He quickly withdraws them, but Moses stops him, "No, that's okay. I like it."

Derek moves his hands back.

_WE CAN KEEP IT GOING UP. OH, DON'T MISS OUT ON US._

Moses licks his lips, and Derek finds that his mouth is rapidly drying.

_JUST WANNA HAVE A CONVERSATION._

"You know, I'm quite surprised that no one asked you to do dance before I came."  
  
_FORGET ABOUT THE OBLIGATIONS._

"Well, I guess I was waiting for you before we'd even met." He can feel it rising up inside of him, the prodigal son has returned, his swagger, his charm and bravado, God, he's missed it.

Moses giggles.

It's vanished, again.

"Would you like to go somewhere private?"

Derek's body says yes before he even opens his mouth, curving into Moses with insistence, and pointing him to the men's bathroom with his knees.

Moses leads him along into a dingy bathroom with an empty paper towel dispenser and a leaking sink under a "Hollywood style" mirror with the lightbulbs framing the edges; some are blown out, others are flickering on the brink of death.

Moses pushes Derek up against the bathroom wall, leaning in with an eerie sort of eagerness.

Voice silky and low, he asks, "Can i kiss you, honey?"

Derek nods, accepting the mouth on his immediately. Moses' lips are cool and rough and prickle like whenever you touch a doorknob after wearing wool socks on the floor. It's good, he moans into Derek's mouth and cups his neck with cold hands.

"Derek," he pants, when he pulls away. "I'm Derek."

Moses looks like he's done with all of the talking, but he silkily adds, "Will."

"Huh?"

"My name. My name is Will. Nice to meet you, Der-ek." He says Derek's name like he's never heard of something like it before.

They blink at each other for a while before Will whispers, "May I resume?"

"Oh, yeah. Sor--"

Will is back on him, kissing him like he's drawing venom from a wound. His hands brush down Derek's chest, onto his hips, and from his hips to the place where his cock is poking out, and up until then, Derek had just been a passive participant, who didn't even realize he was hard. Now, his hips buck up into Wills hand.

He pulls off, quickly and looks away. His mouth feels like there's a stop in it, all of a sudden. The flickering bathroom lights cast a jaundiced glow around Will's face. Derek feels like he's hovering outside of this earth, completely tongue-tied in the face of this angel.

Will croons, "You shy?"

Derek doesn't answer, just purrs when Will rubs the heel of his hand into his cock.

"Do you like that?"

Derek works it up enough to nod slightly. He whines loudly when Will steps back to look at him.

"I don't know about you," Will says. "But I think this bathroom is disgusting."

"I've got someplace we can go."

Derek Malik Nurse. Suave at just the right times.

"Oh, really?" Will observes him, rolls his hips into Derek's once, and pulls away. "I'd like to see it."

Derek finds that their hands are linked together, when Will leads him out of the bathroom, through the glowing club, and out onto the noisy street.

While Will hails a cab, Derek gives himself a pep talk.

You are gonna go in there, Derek, and you're gonna get laid. That's what you're gonna do. You're not gonna fall over, you're not gonna do any weird shit-

"Derek." Will ushers him into the cab and gets in after him.

Derek gives his address to the driver and shoots a text message to Lardo in the car, in the hopes that's she'll get it.

You: Lards I'm super sorry but something came up and I have to go but I'll make it up to you, I pinky promise

Popcorn Lard: its cool. But ur buying me dinner

You: ilysm <3

Popcorn Lard: I know lmao

  
Derek slides his phone into his pocket and sheepishly ignores Will's glances, until a hand rests on his thigh.

He blinks at Will, who isn't looking at him, but out of the window, while his hand creeps up the inseam of Derek's jeans.

Derek can't fucking breathe in this tiny-ass car, and his cock is pulsing like it's angry, from that one simple, but erotic movement that draws lighting up and down his spine and from Will's hand through the fabric of Derek's jeans.

Will's fingers stop drawing their tiny circles when Derek coughs, "We're here."

The car comes to a stop outside of Derek's apartment building. They get out of the cab on opposite sides and Derek tosses a wad money at the driver.

Will's head is tilted up at The Apostle and its 100 floors.

"Ritzy," he grunts.

Derek tugs on his arm to lead him inside. The doorman winks at him.

Will stumbles after him until he regains his composure, and gently shoves him into the elevator.

Less gently, he pins him against the wall, his body is Derek's cage, strong and warm. Will ducks his head into Derek's neck and sucks at it likes trying to eat him. Derek doesn't mind, but his knees are nearly giving out when the elevator doors slide open.

Will impatiently yanks on his lapels and pulls him into the hallway.

Derek fumbles with the door key while Will presses against his back. The two of them fall into the floor on the other side of the door.

Will stands up, first, staring st his apartment. Derek made sure to choose something modest, not to expensive and nothing cheap or ugly.

"Shit," Will whistles. "This is nice."

They sit on the couch. It's almost like Will owns it, the way he spreads his legs wide and beckons Derek to sit on his lap. He sits eagerly, nearly possessed by the need to be close him, bearing down into the stiff heat poking into him. Will's eyes glint as Derek tilts his face in for another kiss. Their lips move against each other's quickly and Derek is sure he's moaning the loudest out of the two of them.

Will's hands roam all over his back and his thighs, and down under his ass, propping him up to run Derek's front against his own.

Derek is so hot in his jacket, and he tries to shrug it off. Will reaches forward and yanks it off in a swift movement. Dropping back to his neck, running that tongue over Derek's vein and sensitive pulse point.

"Hn-mm-f-fuck me." Derek moans.

Will pulls away watches him shudder and pant and try and get to Will's belt buckle.

"You sure?"

Derek wiggles and wiggles and tugs at his clothes, what in Christ's name has come over him? But he chokes out, a "yes, please" and Will hauls him up like he weighs barely anything.

"Where's your room?"

"Down the hall--mm--last door on the left."

Derek wraps his legs around his sturdy waist and drunkenly nuzzles his forehead against Will's neck, letting the cool soothe his overheated skin.

"Hush, Derek."

He doesn't even realized he was making humming noises until he shuts his mouth obediently. He shoves his face further into Will's neck and tries to center himself with the sound Will's feet against the floor.

Will drops him onto the bed and shimmies out of his clothes with a speed that makes Derek jealous. He tries to sit up and get another kiss but Will gently pushes him back.

"I've got it, Derek. You just lie still and be patient for me. Can you do that?"

It's like a switch flips inside of him, because all Derek wants is to be good for this kind-of-stranger, to lie still for him and follow directions. He looks up at his ceiling, following the swirling pattern with his eyes.

"Good," Will gushes and leans forward to work at the button of Derek's jeans and roughly tugging them down his legs, along with his underwear. The room is cold on his bare skin, and sneaks a look at his cock standing up, leaking slowly.

"You look so good, Derek."

His cock twitches once and Will pulls his pants the rest of the way down, then starts on his shirt, button by button, excruciatingly gentle. "Would hate to rip such a nice shirt, Derek."

"I-want--mm-- _please_ ," Derek is having an out-of-body experience, and he can barely understand what he's asking for, but he knows he needs it almost immediately.

Will slides the shirt off of his body and maneuvers him into his chest, hand gently pressing into the nape of his neck to keep him quiet and still. Derek can do that, he can be good.

He busies himself with trying not to rut against his bed by stroking his hands over the sheets.

Will suddenly rests between his knees, kissing the back of his shoulders, kissing the top of his spine, down the notches of it, the place where his arms and his torso connect, gently but Derek is still moaning quietly.

His quiet moans become whorishly loud, fast, when Will folds him onto his knees and Derek can feel his breath on his ass, and his fingers--

"Unh!"

Where'd he even get lube that fast?

Will crooks the tip of his index finger into Derek's hole, and Derek shrieks like he's never done this before.

But, really, Derek hasn't. Like, ever. Not like this, at least. His partner's touches have never sent crackles down his spine like he's on fire, and he's never gotten this much pleasure from being prepped. He feels like a virgin, but only to this kind of sex, this mystical energized kind he's never been apart of.

"Feels good, right? Do you like it, Derek?"

"Mm-W-ill-ah--"

"You feeling good, Derek? Want more?"

Derek writhes and sobs and drools when Will adds another finger. The only explanation for how hungry he feels is some kind of sex magic that Will is working through him as he pushes and crooks his two fingers just right-

"Oh, God!" Derek's eyes are welling with tears. He pushes his ass against Will's hand and Will adds another finger.

"Greedy," Will croons. "Good thing I don't mind. Means you like it."

Damned straight, I do.

"Like it," Derek hiccups. He's lost somewhere, in his bed, but not. In his room, but not. On earth, but not. His thoughts echo around his head like the rings of Saturn.

"I know," Will slides his fingers out of him and plants a kiss on the back of his head. "Just wait. It's gonna feel much better."

Derek believe him. Derek would die for him, trusts Will with his life.

Derek trembles on his hands and knees, watching as Will fishes in his pocket for a condom and slides it on, and then looks for the lube again.

Will climbs back onto the bed and tugs on Derek's hips to line himself up. Derek is missing it, already, that stretch that he hasn't had, and he feels dizzy, like something's breaching him him. Something good, and sweet and possessive, stretching him open, inch by inch.

God, Derek wants to be owned, but not just by anyone, but by him, only, only Will. Will, so sweet, so handsome. So good to him, so big--

"Please." He whimpers, begs.

"Yes. So sweet, Derek."

When his hips drive forward, Derek sees stars like a night sky. He hits the right spot inside of him with every jagged, rythmless thrust. His cock is too big to get around it.

"Mm--Will, you--f--fuck me, Will, please."

"I am, Derek. Can't you feel it? Feel my cock in you, my hands on you?"

Derek nods, "It feels good, Will."

"I know."

Will finds a rhythm, just on the side of fast and hard, and Derek grips his headboard, drops his head into the pillows and tries to remember which way is up and which way is down.

"Will! God-uh-ah- _Will_ -"

Will whispers and thrusts forward. "I was so hungry, Derek, starving. Mm--yeah-- and then--"

He licks a stripe down Derek's back, and continues, "And then, I see you, just sittin' there, and you looked so good, and I knew I had to indulge. You're so tight, Derek, damn."

"F-feels guh--" Derek doesn't have a fucking clue what either of their sentences meant, but he pants anyway, with his mouth wide open, and drool dropping from his lips. His legs are quivering and his cock is aching, and he's going to--

"Cuh- Will-"

"Hmm?"

"I-I'm gonna c-come."

Will pulls out swiftly and flips him over, Derek arches his back.

"In me, please."

Will blinks at him.

Derek pleads louder. "Please. _Please_ , please, please."

"Hush," Will says. "I've got you." He slides back into him easily, wrestles his hands above his head and fucks into him like that, even harder than before. It's so good, this time, better than it was minutes ago, months ago, years ago.

With every slap of his ass against Will's pelvis, Derek can see God or maybe one of his angels. But, as Will's face contorts into a sharp look of determination, like he'll die before he leaves Derek unsatisfied, he looks more like a demon. His pupils are so big, they're black, and Derek is sure, even though the haze of pleasure that a pair of sharp fangs poke out over his lower lip.

Derek is so close he can taste it, though, so doesn't care what Will looks like. Just as long as. He. Keeps. Doing. That.

"Please, please, more," Derek writhes in Wills hold as he feels his control slipping away from him. "I--Will-touch me--"

"Yeah, Derek. I'm gonna take real good care of you." Will slurs. He forces Derek's two wrists into one, and reaches down to stroke his cock. "One more kiss, Derek, before I go. Want that?"

Derek nods, and squeezes his legs around Will's hips, tries to bring them closer.

Will leans down to kiss him, and his hand tightens around Derek's cock in the process, and it feels like--

Oh, shitting fuck--

\--pure energy. Runnning down Derek's back, his arms. Inside his thighs, his neck. He siezes and bucks up, sending Will deeper in him, causing him to miss Derek's lips completely, and Will calls out against the pillows, his neck bared, pale and sweaty.

In the few seconds Derek has before Will comes, a decision is made. It's not a good one, or a safe one, or a thoughtful one, but it clings to him like a My Little Pony sticker, and he opens his mouth wide and sinks his teeth into the soft part of Will's neck.

Will spills with a shocked jerk, shoulders trembling and hand flexing around Derek's cock impulsively. His mouth clamped around Will's skin, Derek shoots against both of their stomachs, and his vision shorts out as Will's blood fills his mouth.

"'M sorry," he moans as his consciousness fades. "'M so sorry. So sor-sorry."

Derek blacks out in his own sweat-puddle.

And he wakes up cold. Will breathes next to him, asleep. Derek rolls closer, drawing himself into Will's body heat.

Derek wakes up again, except alone, and the sun filtering through his windows.

He frantically rolls off of his bed and slips into his bathroom, almost slamming into Will.

Will jumps, "Shit!"

Derek steadied himself against the wall. "Sorry, dude. Didn't know you were still here."

Will states at him in the mirror. "How are you up so early?"

"It's not early, it's, like, ten, bro."

"They usually--" Will starts. He finishes when he sees Derek's horrified look at the huge blotch on his neck. "I've gotten worse, believe."

Derek reaches out and gets his hand smacked away.

"Leave it," Will grunts.

"Dude," Derek reaches out for him again. "That looks really bad."

"It's okay, it'll go away, just-"

"Are you sure? It looks pretty bad."

"Derek!" Will snaps. "I'm a-oh-fucking-kay! Look, okay? I've gotten them bef- _ah_!"

"That's really convincing," Derek scoffs at Will's yelp of pain. He leans down to help Will up, and slyly tilts Will's chin in his palm.

"It looks inflamed."

"It _shocked_ me!"

"Well, it certainly seemed like it."

"No, dumbass," Will trembles and his voice runs through him like a thunderstorm. "It _electrocuted_ me. You got something in your teeth that made it do that?"

Derek playfully sucks his teeth, "Nah. Just paste." He absentmindedly traces the edge of Will's mark with his fingertips, that warm, thrumming patch of skin, where his lips and teeth had sucked, breeched, siphoned. That reminder of what they did last night, how deep Will had gotten in him.

"Derek," Will chokes. "I need to go."

"No," Derek pleads. "Stay. Stay here and- and-"

"This shouldn't still be here, Derek, something's wrong."

Derek whines. He whines and whines and rubs Will's neck faster and faster. "We could just-I-please, Will, baby, I- want- I want-"

Will's hand yanking Derek's away is like a rude awakening with a bucket of ice water. "Why'd you--"

"Stop fucking doing that!" Will brushes past him, and any composure Derek had worked on trying to regain in the few second is replaced by the overwhelming thickness of Will's scent washing over him, but then, Will is back in his room, yanking on his clothes and marching out of Derek's room, and the scent fades and so does the blissful trance it had come with.

"I'm going, now. Have a nice day." Will tries to scoot past him to get to the door, but Derek tries to stop him.

"Hey, hold on, I'll drive you, just let me get my clothes on-"

"You don't think a fucking sex-eating demon can take care of himself? You mated a damned incubus, Derek, one who knows how to take a cab like a big boy."

This is one of those rare occasions, when the only thing Derek's poetic mind can come up with is:

:/.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me @ caeserdream.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *tour guide voice* and if you look this way, you'll see a frivolous amount of background information through dialogue

"So, Derek, how have you been since we last saw each other? It's been, what, sixth months?"

"I'm doing good. Honestly, I've been too confused to feel anything other than that."

"Confused about what, Derek?"

"Life. Politics. This guy I met."

"A man?"

"Well, yeah, but it's not like a romantic thing. We met at a club, had a one-night stand, and, like, well--"

"Well, what? Derek?"

"Well I bit him. Heat of the moment kind of thing, and the moment was fucking hot, but he woke up and he was mad because it was still there, and I was like 'dude, what's wrong?' and he was like 'you fucking mated me!', so.. that's what's up."

"He says you 'mated' him?"

"Yeah. I know what mating means, I just don't know why he thinks I did it to him. Oh!"

"Yes?"

"He said he was, like, an 'incubus' or something."

"Mythological creatures that feed off of sexual energy. Succubi are female, incubi are male, correct?"

"Yeah, yeah, I looked all of that stuff up, and that's what it said. I just don't know how he could be one, if they aren't real."

"Do you think they're real, Derek?"

"I don't know. Don't even know if I'll ever see him again, to be honest."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me @ caeserdream.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEAH I SLEIGH ALL DAY 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hollow Daze y'all,,, I'm wearing chimney stockings on my feet and I'm ready to get my bells jingled

Derek hears a knock on the door, through his earbuds, while he's watching Lights Out on his phone. He yanks them out swiftly and holds his phone while he's walking to the door.

"Who is it?" He calls, simultaneously peeking through the eye hole.

"It's Will." A gruff voice says, and Derek's heart skitters around in his chest. He quickly unlocks the door and swings it open.

"Hey, man." Derek says, with his chilliest voice possible, but on the inside his heart is twerking, shucking, jiving and racing up the goddamned walls.

"Hi." Will says, slowly. He steps inside, with a greater awe than he had last week. Derek sees him mouth a soundless wow.

"Hey," Derek repeats, and shuts the door behind Will.

"Why are you h- no, I mean- uh- are you okay?"

Will cocks an eyebrow, somehow it doesn't do the same thing to Derek's insides as it did a week ago, and his words aren't smooth and rich like they were a week ago, instead, Will looks a little miffed.

"I went to the clinic." He says awkwardly.

"What happened?"

Will gently slides his bag off of his shoulder and digs into the zippered pouch in the front, retrieving a small vile with a babyish cork poking out of it, the material inside is sluggish and green.

"Christ, what is that?" Derek asks.

"This is for the shocks."

"What shocks?"

"The shocks that the mark keep giving off. My doctor said it's because of your human saliva in the bite. This is to prevent an infection." Will pulls his scarf from his neck, gently.

Derek peers at the opaque paste on the side of his neck, and his nose upturns. "It looks like horror movie slime from the 80's, dude."

"It's not supposed to look good, Derek. It's medicine to fight off the symptoms of your bite."

Derek cringes. "Dude, I'm so sorry. I'm so so so fucking sorry. I didn't know you were so sensitive."

Will's face becomes an angry shade of red. "I'm not sensitive."

"Your skin, I mean." Derek's hands are shaking and his heart is thumping loudly. "I didn't know your skin was sensitive."

Will begins to peel off his leather jacket, and when he looks up, Derek can see that his face is sheepish, lighter than it used to be, but still pink. "It's- it's not just my skin. I- it's what I am."

Derek gulps. "Yeah, man. You told me. You're an incubus."

Will directs Derek's attention to his couch. "Can we sit? Because that's not all."

Derek nods, his stomach feels like it's turning to sludge, and his throat is dry like a desert, but he follows Will and tries to look normal, and calm when he sits down.

"Okay. What is it?"

"You kind of-uhm- mated me for l-"

"Yeah, I know, dude, we went over that." Derek blurts, nervously.

"I wasn't finished." Will snaps. "For life. You mated me for life, Derek."

One time, Derek was standing in line for the potty in 1st grade, and Mason Sorelli, who was the tallest 1st grader in the whole school, unintentionally elbowed him the guy, and the pain of the hit shocked Derek so much, he forgot to hold it in.

Somehow, that moment is far worse than the one he's in now. Derek had expected to be shocked, but he's been sitting in front of a very awkward-looking Will, and all he can think of is:

Eh. Not really the worst thing I've been through.

"Okay." He says.

"Okay? You- you're alright with that?" Will looks at him like he's lost his mind.

"Not really 'alright' with it. It's just not terrible."

"Derek," Will speaks slowly. "I'm not sure you get it. Me and you, because of your bite, are stuck together, for the rest of our lives. We're partners now, practically married."

"Well, people get married for tax benefits all of the time. Why does that make this any different?"

Will shakes his head and chews his lips. "Because marriage isn't blood. When you bit me, you drew my blood, and that's like the glue for supernatural bondage."

Derek mouths _supernatural bondage_ and remembers something. "Wait, didn't you say you've been bitten before? Why am I the one who bonded you and not any of your other partners?"

"There's never been any blood before you."

"Oh. So I bit you, drew blood and now we're like, soulmates, or something?"

"In the most literal sense, yes, we are soulmates. Our souls are entangled." Will stands up and runs his fingers through his hair. He lean forward to rummage through his bag, and Derek's eyes follow him, while he continues to pelt him with questions.

"Well, can't we just untangle them?"

Will looks over his shoulder. "No."

Derek stands up and watches him crossing his arms over his chest, where he can feel his heart pounding like it's trying to leave. "Why not?"

"Because," Will grunts, fishing a book out of the main pocket. "It's nearly impossible."

Derek wiggles on the couch cushions, tries to sort out his thoughts. "So we can't just, stay away from each other?" He says, weakly.

"Staying away from your bond mate, or soulmate, or partner, or whatever you'd like to call it, will cause a chasm. An emotional kind, and it will make both partners severely depressed, to the point of suicide, in most cases."

Derek's blood runs cold, and he's shocked for the first time during this whole ordeal.

"So you can't, we can't-"

"No. We can't." Will hands him a book with a dusty cover and yellowed pages. It looks like it's been around for hundreds of years. "Read the chapter on feeding."

Derek nods and begins to flip to the page marked by a bookmark.

_CHAPTER FIVE\DEMON FEEDING_

_Though most demons and creatures feed off of physical food, that isn't always the case. For example, in the case of the succubus (masc. form: "incubus"), commonly found in northern regions, sexual energy is a staple "food". Many studies have taken note of succubi feeding patterns and determined that they do not require sustenance as humans do, but periodical transactions through sexual acts, typically every 5-7 hours. Symptoms of avoiding feeding vary, but most the common appearances are, agitation, dizziness, and what can really only be described as intense lust._

Derek whistles. "That's- that's a lot, Will."

Will shrugs, face slightly flushed and eyes shining with impatience. "Now you know."

"Are-are you okay?"

Will gently takes the book from his hand, and when he steps close, Derek catches a whiff of his scent, loamy and stronger than it was when he walked in and Derek's head is muddled but he's sure Will's eyes are slightly cloudy and his face is getting redder. The sentence "typically 5-7 hours" flashes through his brain, and his body responds with a, "HELL to the fuck, yeah."

"You don't gotta go."

Will is suddenly stock still holding the book to his chest, which Derek considers a good sign, so he continues. "You can--you can stay if you're- if you need to-"

"No," Will rubs his face. "No, Derek. No. If I stay, if I feed off of you, our bond grows stronger and it will be harder to keep away from each   
other-"

"Is that such a bad thing, though?" Derek stands up and tries to breathe, because the room suddenly seems so warm. "It's not like we have to get married or anything. And, besides, you're hungry. You can't deny that, I'm not stupid or blind."

Will looks like he's hanging over the edge, and Derek feels bad for wanting to give him that extra push, he feels really bad. But, fuck, Will's dick is A1. But on the other hand, sexual coercion is everything he goes against, and Derek will die before he sways under the pressure of hasty decisions, even if his impulse control is shot to hell--

"If you don't like it, even for a second, you have to tell me, Derek. Do you understand?"

Derek nods and his body is singing like an angel's chorus when Will suddenly springs on him.

"Any kinks?" Derek whimpers.  
  
Will licks his lips, and suddenly, his hand is gripping Derek's chin and tilting it up for a wet kiss. "Anything goes, except heavy bondage. You?"

Derek nods, best he can. His cock is solid in his pants like a rock. The stop in his mouth is gone, and everything flows from his mouth with embarrassing ease as Will licks at his neck. "I wanna sit on your dick."

Will pulls back, "Fine by me."

Derek would probably have to use some kind of science to figure out why riding cock makes Derek feel so high. The angle, maybe, but that would mean geometry and math makes Derek feel like crying. Derek doesn't need to be a genius to know that it's his vice.

"You're so- hah- Derek. Der-ek." Will pants, while Derek bounces on his cock with fervor. Will's hands on his hips act like a seatbelt, and Derek's hands over them are just to assure Derek that his body is exactly where he thinks it is. That's he's here. Doing this.

"Fuck! Fuck! I--ah!" What Derek was trying to say was, that's really good. He can't tell if Will gets the jist, because his vision blacks out as he sinks down again, his body sinking somewhere between the is and was zone, like how his pens sometimes fall behind his bed. His cock is twitching and his head is buzzing, and Will just-

-picks up the fucking gauntlet and drives his cock right into Derek like it misses Derek's heat. And Derek isn't complaining, because he's too busy moaning into Will's chest. Drool falls from his mouth and his eyes roll back into his head and, oh, God-

"Will! Will! Please!"

"What, Derek?" Will's voice is breathy as his cock crams into Derek over, and over. "Does it feel good?"

Derek's suddenly spewing cock answers for him.

"I didn't even touch you, Derek." Will teases.

"Just sh- just shut. Shuddup." Derek crashes into Will like a crumbling wall.

  
"I don't feel as tired as I did the first time." Derek absentmindedly strokes his fingers over the pillowcase near Will's shoulder.

"Yeah," Will yawns. "That would be the bond."

"The medicine washed off."

"That would be the sweat."

The two of them fall silent and Derek shifts to finally sleep, but he looks up at Will's blurry shape through the dark.

"I don't even know your last name and I've had your dick in me twice." Derek laughs.

He feels the bed shake as Will shifts beside him. "What?"

"You've never told me your last name."

"It's Pointdexter."

Pointdexter, Derek mouths into the black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the porn i wrote was lowkey animalistic and i don't know how I feel about the word "spewing" but y'all should still follow me on tumblr:
> 
> @ caeserdream.tumblr.com


End file.
